


Salem's Visit

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Facials, Futanari, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Summer invites one of her oldest friends, Salem, over to have a mini celebration of her Ruby’s eighteenth birthday. As she’s cooking dinner, the woman fails to notice what’s happening in the other room between her guest and her daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

Summer sighed as she lightly shook her sleeping daughter, smiling nonetheless due to what was happening today. The brunette had invited one of her oldest rivals and closest friends over to visit for Ruby’s eighteenth birthday, though it was a few days late. “Ruby… Wake up. You know my friend is gonna be here any minute for dinner to meet you. She’s really excited to meet you.” The older woman pulled her hand away as she gently stirred the crimsonette awake. “There we go.~” The mother sat back and made her way to the kitchen, just leaning on the open door frame as she waited for a response from her daughter.   
  
Ruby yawned as she was woken up by her mother, gasping quietly and rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up a small bit. “You told me to get ready, so I wanted to take a nap and rest….” The young girl yawned once again as she finally opened her eyes to see her Summer’s face. “I don’t mind meeting older people, but I don’t even know this woman, yet you say she’s one of your closest friends? Why does dad not know her?” The silver-eyed girl ran her hand along her face as one final attempt to fully wake herself up. “Oh well… With my training and your experience, even if someone tried to do something, there’s no way they’d be able to pull it off.” The birthday girl let out another yawn as she stood up from her spot on the couch, her hard cock forming a stiff tent with her skirt as she looked towards the older woman. “What’s for dinner, anyway?”

 

“Pork roast, mac and cheese, a cookie cake desert since Salem has a sweet tooth almost as bad as your own, and mashed potatoes.” Summer spoke with a smile, proud of her food choice, but still keeping in fact this was a mini celebration of her daughter’s birthday. “Just go upstairs and get ready. I’ll be in the kitchen, and don't’ worry if you see someone strange in the house. My friend knows where the secret key is for certain reasons.” Keeping her smile, the older woman stepped into the kitchen and got ready to cook their meal for the night, ignoring her daughter’s very obvious erection that was most likely caused by her dreams.   
  
“Alright, alright.” Ruby smiled and waved her mother’s comment off as she headed upstairs, stopping at her closet first and leaving the door to her room wide open. “What should I wear? Mom never said if this friend of her was laid back like Blake’s mom or fancy like Weiss’s…” The young girl paused for a moment as she looked through her clothing, deciding on something that was sort of in the middle. The crimsonette picked out a nice red top that was low cut enough to show off a bit of her cleavage but not enough to make her seem trampy like how Yang dressed, a black skirt that was long enough to meet her knees as she stood in place, as well as a pair of dark red thigh high socks that she always thought she looked cute in. “No reason not to try and impress someone. The only friends of Mom’s that I’ve known either had large breasts or perfect asses, so…. Maybe she’ll be a milf.~”

 

Fortunately for the young Rose, Salem had both of what she wanted, stepping into the house with a sway to her hips as she didn’t say a word to Summer until she got behind the brunette. With a smile on the gray-skinned woman’s face, she leaned over and placed a kiss onto the other woman’s cheek, hands finding their way to the mother’s stomach and almost to her breasts before she took a step away. “Thanks for the invite, Summer. I’ll wait in the living room for Ruby. If she goes to sleep early enough tonight, I think you should…. Step out with me and go for a walk.~” Though, it was obvious that Salem was flirting with her friend, the Grimm Goddess had a different objective in mind, wanting to have a night of fun with someone nice and young after so long. Being a woman of her age and status, it’s almost impossible to find someone young without it being unwanted. “But, don’t worry about us. Just keep going, you wouldn’t want to worry about letting anything burn, would you?~”

 

Just as Ruby was walking down the stairs, she was able to see the gray-skinned woman walking into the living room. Their eyes didn’t meet, but she was almost instantly able to take in every visible feature of the woman’s body. A tight black dress that showed off curves that put Yang’s to shame, gray and pale skin that seemed to somehow radiate from her, eyes that seemed they wanted to capture the girl’s soul, and definitely the perfectly large and perky tits that a horny girl like the crimsonette loved. There wasn’t an ass that rivaled the famous Bellabooty, but it was certainly one she wouldn’t mind playing with. Once again, the young crimsonette was getting aroused by the very sight of a woman and not realizing it as she approached. “Oh, you must be my mom’s friend, Salem. She hasn’t told me anything about you, but it’s nice to meet you! It’s always fun meeting people who know Mom pretty well.~”   
  
Salem softly chuckled as she immediately noticed the crimsonette’s hard-on, a lustful smile coming to her lips as she sat down on the couch. “It’s nice to meet you, Ruby. Summer has told me a lot about you and I hope to spend enough time around you to see if any of it is true. The woman was a bit of a liar back in school.~” The gray-skinned woman bit her lip as the younger girl sat next to her on the couch, already knowing what she was going to do with that thick cock that she could see poking against Ruby’s skirt. “Tell me something, Ruby…” The Goddess started, leaning over the couch and placing a deep and passionate kiss on the silver-eyed girl’s lips, earning a muffled gasp from the girl as one of her hands found its place on Ruby’s shoulder and the other on the girl’s thick shaft, gently stroking it. Just as she pulled away from the kiss, Salem placed her free hand on the girl’s mouth to stop her from shouting or moaning loudly. “Do you think I can win you over into being one of my close friends like I won your mother over all those years ago? I bet you’d be just as fun as she was back then.~”

 

Ruby had no idea what to do with the woman as the kiss with those soft lips ended and an equally soft hand covered her mouth. It was very obvious what the woman wanted, but she knew that Summer was just in the other room with no door or anything to muffle any sound she might make, yet at the same time, the crimsonette had no way to tell the older woman no. The young girl softly nodded and bit her lip to keep herself quiet, bucking her hips against the woman’s hand and only earning a soft giggle from Salem. The silver-eyed girl simply watched as Salem slipped out of her dress just enough to show her bare chest, exposing the gray-skinned woman’s perfect breasts and already erect nipples. She couldn’t help but let out the quiet and pleased groan that left her lips as the older woman fished out her cock and wrapped her warm breasts around her shaft in seemingly the same instant. It felt magical and even as she was forced to stay silent, she had hoped for more.

 

Licking her lips, the Grimm Goddess lowered her head and opened her mouth, visibly swirling her tongue around the young girl’s tip and making sure to cover every inch that she could in her current position. Slowly, she began moving her breasts up and down the crimsonette’s shaft earning a few whines and whimpers that just made her heart flutter from how cute she found Ruby. “Well, you’re certainly as cute as your mother was back then.~” A soft chuckle left her as she watched the crimsonette’s face contort in bliss.   
  
“Hey, I heard that! Don’t tell Ruby anything about what we did back in school!” Summer’s voice came from the kitchen as she continued to cook, causing the crimsonette to jump in her seat, not moving more than her hips and her hands as she heard the woman speak. “You know I don’t want her getting into that kind of thing.~”   
  
“Oh, come now, Summer. The nights out where we’d walk through the town and you’d watch me tease every guy I could just to leave them hanging and wanting more? Your little girl is old enough to know about that.~” Salem continued to look into the girl’s silver eyes, smiling as she wrapped her lips around the head of Ruby’s cock, earning another muffled moan as she could feel the girl’s cock throbbing. The look in her eyes made it clear that she planned to get the crimsonette off while talking to Summer and keeping the woman in the kitchen. After a moment or two of silence between the three of them, the Grimm Goddess brought her head back off of the young woman’s cock and licked her lips. “I mean, it’s not like you’d take a guy or two and join me in a night of being a slut. You certainly were always more attractive than I was. Until you got into a relationship. Then I had to have all my fun alone.~”

 

Ruby’s eyes went wide as she listened to the two talking casually while she was getting a titfuck and blowjob at the same time, but someone who was only making it worse by talking about her mother acting like a slut. The silver-eyed girl had no idea why that knowledge edged her that much more, but it wasn’t long before she knew her orgasm was about to hit. She ran a hand through Salem’s white hair, groaning and slowly bucking her hips still. For all she cared, the two could keep talking all night long, as long as these fluffy mounds that the pale woman called breasts stayed around her cock. However, another look into the woman’s eyes told another story. This older woman between her legs wanted the girl to cum right here and now and possibly again later in the night. Clasping a hand around her mouth and looking down into Salem’s near-glowing eyes, the young crimsonette bucked her hips a few more times before her cock erupted, sending rope after rope onto the woman’s face and the top of her breasts.

 

Salem giggled as she was painted an extra shade of white because of Ruby, smiling and pulling her breasts away from the girl’s thick member. Keeping her smile, the older goddess took the moment to wipe up every drop of cum that she could onto her fingers, taking them into her mouth and licking them clean. The pale woman made sure to keep her eyes locked on the crimsonette’s as she did this, being as sexually alluring as possible, even chuckling as she watched the silver-eyed girl’s cock almost spring back to life just before she put her dress back on properly. “How’s dinner coming along, Summer? Ruby looks a bit hungry.~” Licking her lips again and making sure she was completely clean of cum, she made sure to hide away the young girl’s cock and give her a quick peck, only moving away just in time for Summer to not see anything as she came back into the room.

 

“It’s almost ready!~” Summer seemed completely oblivious as she watched Salem stand up and smile as her daughter let out quiet heavy breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem has fun with Ruby while eating dinner.

Salem smiled to herself as she sat down in her long-time friend’s kitchen, hands in her lap while her eyes were glued to the blushing crimsonette’s face. “You know, Summer. You have a lovely home and family. Your daughter is like the spitting image of you when we were her age.” The Grimm Goddess tapped her fingers against her soft gray skin and licked her lips as she locked eyes with the younger girl’s silver ones. “Though, I think she’s a bit cuter than you were somehow.” A soft chuckle left her lips as Summer started putting plates of food on the table, one in front of each person, before finding her own seat. “Oh! Thank you, dear. I know I said that I came for dinner, but I expected you to order out to be able to spend more time with me.”   
  
“Well, I have Ruby here with me to help keep you company, so I think I can take my eyes off you long enough to get some actual work done, right?~” The brunette chuckled softly and smiled a bit, happy to have someone she trusts around her daughter and still having a good time. “I mean, you two seem to have gotten along pretty well, already. I’ve never seen Ruby with such a happy look in her eyes before. At least...Not since that time I caught her-”   
  
“Mom, no!” Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping to quell the thought that was about to leave her mother’s lips. “You promised to never tell that story again!” The young crimsonette closed her eyes and tilted her head downward to her food. “It’s so embarrassing to listen to… I told you that I didn’t think I’d be able to fit into the outfit…”   
  
“Well, you were still fantastic, cute, and quite a sexy cheerleader.” The older woman chuckled quietly as she started eating her food, looking back and forth between her daughter and her rival of a friend that had come to visit. “So, Salem, let me ask you something. What made you change your mind and decide to come visit us? I had been trying for years and you always said no.”   
  
“Well… I heard you had a new cutie in your house again and I thought I’d come say hi, you know… Scout around and see if she wanted to work for me.” As Salem spoke, fork bringing food to her lips, she didn’t bother mentioning that her foot was across the underside of the table, gently touching and caressing Ruby’s thighs with her toes. “But, after seeing that the cutie was your daughter, I’m not going to bother. Don’t wanna take her away from her loving mother, after all.~” The gray-skinned woman flashed a quick smile to the crimsonette as she watched the blush on her cheeks grow worse from the contact. “Unless, of course, you don’t mind and you have a few pictures you’d like to show me of this… cheerleader thing…” The Grimm Goddess started using her soft foot to tease the young girl across from her, earning soft and quiet mewls from the crimsonette as her cock steadily grew.   
  
“Oh! I think I just might, actually!” Summer giggled at her daughter’s quiet and dumbfounded look before placing a soft kiss on her cheek, setting down her fork and making her way upstairs to look for the pictures. “Is there anything else you’d like to see in case I don’t have that?” The brunette didn’t bother closing the door to her bedroom to make sure she heard anything that Salem said to her. “I think I might have a few of Ruby trying on a tuxedo for the first time to get a bit of a masculine look.~”   
  


Ruby groaned as this conversation droned on far longer than she would’ve thought, the feeling of this older woman’s toes curling around her hardening member just enough actually bring her a small amount of pleasure taking over her mind as she tried to focus on her food. Unfortunately, she learned that wasn’t possible for her the moment she heard Salem giggle at her mother’s question, letting her know that something was about to happen that she wasn’t ready for. “Just bring her everything, Mom! Whatever it takes to make you two stop talking about this!” Ruby forced her way from her chair and around the table, getting behind the gray-skinned woman as quickly as she could before grabbing the woman’s cheeks and pulling her into a passionate kiss, silencing them both for a moment. “I don’t care if you’re her friend or not… I’m sick of you teasing me like this!” Her voice came out as a mad whisper as the crimsonette glared into the woman’s black eyes, making her point clear.   
  
“And what are you going to do about it?” Salem teased with a soft smile, softly biting her lip as she looked into Ruby’s silver eyes. “You’re not gonna try to fuck me in the kitchen when your mom can come back at any moment, are you?~” However, just as quickly as the words left her lips, the woman felt her black dress be hoisted up over her plump rear and a soft hand giving it a firm squeeze just for a moment. In the next moment, the gray-skinned woman found herself pressed up against the kitchen counter by the sink with a very familiar cock prodding against her wet cunt. “Such a naughty girl! Wanting to force yourself onto an older woman like this.” A soft giggle left the Grimm Goddess’s lips just before a moan, the feeling of the young girl’s cock plunging into her tight cunt more than enough to both satisfy her and make her want more.   
  
“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be so fucking sexy and I wouldn’t have to do this.” Ruby whispered, starting to buck her hips back and forth inside of the older woman while she could, the sound of her mother’s footsteps echoing through the house. “Tell her to go back upstairs…” The crimsonette whined, bringing a hand to Salem’s hips and making the silent promise to keep fucking her as hard as she could. Even as Summer’s steps got closer and closer to the kitchen, the silver-eyed girl never stopped moving her hips, not wanting to give up the addicting feeling of this woman’s inner walls coiling tightly around her shaft. “Tell her!” Once again, the girl whispered as she yelled at the older woman.   
  
“Summer, don’t come down here just yet. I’m sure you have plenty more pictures that what you’re holding in your hands. I want to see them all. I want to see everything you can show me of your little girl that isn’t pornography.” The gray-skinned woman looked back at her young companion and smirked, biting her lower lip to help suppress her moans as she waited for a response from Summer.   
  
“Fine, fine… I thought just a few pictures of my little girl in different outfits would work, but I guess someone who employs fashion models would need more than just that…” Summer made her way back up the stairs with a smile, just wanting to do her best as a mother and give her little girl as many opportunities in life that she could manage. “Do you have anything you prefer, Salem? Like, seeing her in a maid’s outfit or something like that?”   
  
The older woman thought for a moment as she forced herself to turn around and face the silver-eyed girl that was currently plowing into her without remorse or care, a smile coming to her lips as she looked into those lustful eyes. “Yes! Bring me something of your little cutie in something like a maid outfit! That’ll be perfect! And if you have something of her in casual clothes-” A sharp gasp left the gray-skinned woman’s lips as she felt the crimsonette’s teeth sink into the skin of her neck just enough to leave a soft and barely visible mark. “Fucking hell, girl. You bit like you want to taste some blood…” She whispered, not wanting to let the brunette that was making her way up the stairs know what was going on. “Bring those down here as well! Every now and again, people love to see a girl in nothing but a large shirt and a pair of shorts!~” With each and every rough and rapid thrust she felt inside of herself, causing her inner walls to stretch and expand enough to accommodate the young leader’s shaft, Salem couldn’t but let out a soft moan. She wouldn’t verbally admit it, but she was loving the treatment she was getting, especially as Ruby grabbed hold of her breasts and stole a kiss from her lips.

 

It didn’t matter to the young crimsonette if she got caught anymore, too lost in her lust and desire to fuck this older woman to really care about the consequences of what would happen to her. The only thing going through her mind was the silky feeling of the gray-skinned woman’s cunt clamping and convulsing around her shaft while her hands were able to get a handful of the woman’s soft mounds. Even though her lips were currently locked in a deep and passionate kiss with the older woman, it didn’t stop the silver-eyed girl’s moans for starting to hotly rise up from her throat. Ruby broke the kiss just long enough to sink her teeth back into Salem’s neck, leaving marks and groaning at the fact that she was able to actually mark this older woman as her own. “You’re not leaving his kitchen until I cum inside of you, do you understand?!” The young girl moved one of her hands to the older woman’s neck and started to gently squeeze it, the feeling of dominating this woman starting to get to her.

 

Salem knew she was in no position to argue, even though she didn’t want to, the feeling of the girl’s cock plunging in and out of her cunt being more than enough to make her happy with this visit. “Fine, girl.~” The older woman wrapped her fingers around the younger’s wrist, keeping hold of it while her free hand made its way to the crimsonette’s shoulder. “But if you’re going to bite me again, bite my chest. Do it where your mother won’t see it and know exactly what you did to one of lifelong friends.” Seeing the girl nod and smile was enough to make the gray-skinned woman’s heart skip a beat, happiness and lust overtaking her with each passing moment. Her mind was entirely focused on the cock that was pushing into her, kissing against her womb with each inward thrust it made. However, everything came crashing down for her as she felt the girl’s teen clench around her nipple, sending her over the edge of an orgasm she didn’t even know was about to hit. A soft gasp and scream left her as came, inner walls clamping down like a vice around the young leader’s thick cock.   
  
Of course, that was more than enough to drag poor Ruby down with her into an intense orgasm that neither of them knew exactly how to handle. The crimsonette grunted against the woman’s breasts, teeth still holding firmly to the Grimm Goddess’s rock hard nipple as she hilted her cock into Salem and rope after thick rope of cum flooded into the older woman’s womb, filling it entirely with her seed. Luckily, she was able to pull out and spray a quick few ropes onto the woman’s thighs before rushing back to the table.

 

Something about the cocky smirk that the gray-skinned woman watched form on the crimsonette’s lips sent both shivers of pleasure and excitement along her spine and a joyous feeling in her heart. Salem didn’t say a word as she made her way back to the table and adjusted her dress just enough before Summer made it back into the room.


End file.
